


"A bisexual alien blast"

by Ihavealotoffeelings



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffeelings/pseuds/Ihavealotoffeelings
Summary: After 1x11Ok so Max and Liz are so wholesome they deserve more time togetherAlso, end these wars, Michael is too hot and has too big a heart for just 1 person. Alex/Michael/Maria rise!





	"A bisexual alien blast"

Max held onto both his girls, his sister in his right arm and Liz in his left. You could say he was comforting them which was partially true but really he was leaning on them for support, especially Isobel like he would when they were kids.

Isobel held her face in her hands at the sight of her evil husband and draped herself over Maxs shoulder. He held close to her back and Liz held both of them never letting go to Maxs side.

They stood there for what felt like forever.

Inside Michael was the one walking wobbly instead of Maria

"Hey you ok..?" She asked trying to keep him up

"No..somethings wrong...and i can feel it..." he realized then ran outside

 

He stopped at the sight, looked to his siblings then Maria  
"Well youre in the clear at least" he muttered as she followed up to him

She gasped and Max looked to him like 'why would you bring her out here'

Michael scoffed but Liz released Max to go hug Maria and Max opened up his other arm for Michael to join.  
They both hugged Isobel.

 

"I could..i could feel your pain" michael said

Maxs lips turned up a bit

"I told you we're connected"

 

 

 

 

In another time

 

 

Maria, Michael and Alex all had their own blankets wrapped over themselves as they sat around the desert fire. 

Max walked over and draped a blanket over Liz who grinned. They clasped hands and he sat down besided her, she spread the blanket between them. 

 

"Hey, losers, youre shivering" Isobel pointed to the 3 while she was warm in her giant cacoon.

"Psh" michael grunted and Alex rolled his eyes at him

 

"Ok what is wrong with you guys?" Liz asked "youre like 6 feet apart just scooch in"

Max held her knee and began to hint how it was about their current love triangle

 

Which made Maria loudly announce 

"Shes right. Come here " she motioned for them to move towards her on both sides. 

 

They slowly did so. 

 

It only took half an hour of distracting conversation and the bitter cold for them to connect. 

Michael had an arm around her and his hand held Alexs behind her. Alex layed his head on his old friends shoulder and Maria layed hers on Michaels. 

 

When most were drifting off to sleep Michael looked down at them and thought how lucky he was to have both of them. Literally in his arms. 

 

And Max was so content with Liz in his. 

Isobel had kinda slothed her body over his later but they were still together.

 

 

Maria woke up first. When she looked up Michaels face was drooped down abover hers, and Alexs head was on her arm. 

She smiled then slowly slinked out. Alex rolled into Michael and they immediately wrapped their arms around eachother. 

 

 

 


End file.
